Five Times Phoenix Walked In On Mia
by cyberwulf
Summary: Five times Phoenix walked in on Mia, doing...things. What sort of things? Well, you'll just have to read on and find out. Inspired by a prompt on the kink meme about Phoenix walking in on Mia doing [blank].
1. i In Bed

**Five Times Phoenix Walked In On Mia**

 **By Cyberwulf**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary:** Five times Phoenix walked in on Mia, doing...things. What sort of things? Well, you'll just have to read on and find out. Inspired by a prompt on the kink meme about Phoenix walking in on Mia doing [blank].

 _xxx_

 **i. …in Bed**

This place was pretty well stocked for a hospital gift shop. The candy section had everything from big bags of treats for kids all the way to high-end luxury chocolates for adults. Flowers of all types and colours were arranged in beautiful bouquets. They even had the latest line of Plushypets among the stuffed animals.

 _Makes sense. If somebody's here, they need cheering up._

Phoenix sighed and looked down at the large box of chocolates he was holding. Mia's favourite. He hadn't seen her in two weeks. Not since the night their lives had been turned upside down. One minute he was calling out to Mia, apologising for being late. The next he was crouched under the window, fumbling for her pulse while her blood ran down his sleeve and a teenage girl he'd never met before screamed hysterically. The relief he'd felt when he realised Mia was still alive had only lasted till the police came and arrested Maya for attempted murder.

Two weeks. It was nothing and forever at the same time.

"Sir? Can I help you?"

The clerk behind the register looked mildly irritated. Phoenix managed not to scowl. Picking the right gift for his mentor after she'd suffered a fractured skull wasn't something he did every day. It took time. He was _not_ stalling. In fact, to prove he wasn't, he grabbed a Plushy Giant Panda and stuffed it in the crook of his free arm.

He hadn't _been_ stalling. For the first four days that Mia'd been in the hospital, Maya and then he had been charged with her assault and naturally hadn't been allowed to visit her. And when he'd finally dragged the truth out for all to see, there was paperwork to take care of, and Mia was fragile and needed more surgery and it just didn't feel _right_ to be there, him not being family –

"She looks okay, Nick," Maya had said three days earlier, when he'd walked her to the bus stop for her usual visit. "I mean, she doesn't have any hair but she's still Mia. She can talk and she knows who we are…"

He'd felt relief at that. The doctors had warned them that she might have brain damage, and he couldn't deny that it was one reason he'd kept away until then. But even when that reason was gone, the thought of visiting made him feel like – well, like how horses felt when they refused to jump a fence. Stopping dead. Uh-uh. Nope. Not happening.

And then this evening, as they reached the bus stop and he was about to walk away, Maya'd just said "Please." She'd looked so sad and small, and he could've kicked himself for being so selfish. She was only seventeen and he'd been letting her sit in a hospital ward, by herself, looking at her big sister all bandaged and stitched for days like a jerk. So he'd got on the bus with her, and now Maya was upstairs visiting and he was down here _still_ being a jerk.

He turned on his heel and stalked up to the register, pausing to grab one of the bigger bouquets of flowers for good measure. The gifts took a toll on his wallet but he didn't care. He gathered everything up and made for the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped inside, jabbing angrily at the button. He gazed at his armload of gifts while the car slowly travelled upwards.

 _Flowers, candy, stuffed animal. Now you've got no excuse to not see her._

It didn't seem like enough.

 _What if she hates me?_

He should've been there on time. No, he should've got there _early_. All he had to do was come by the office when she asked him to and he couldn't even manage that. Hell, if he'd been a little later Mia might've been dead, instead of lying in hospital with a busted skull and no hair for the last couple of weeks. All his fault.

The elevator doors opened and for a few seconds Phoenix couldn't move.

 _Come on, Phoenix! You really think not showing your face around here is going to make things any better? What's Mia going to think of you if you let her little sister down, too?_

The thought was enough to propel him out of the elevator just as the doors began to close. He stalked up the corridor, reciting Mia's room number under his breath and counting off the doors as he went. Maya was up ahead, getting a soda from a vending machine. He nodded as he passed her and reached Mia's room, juggling the gifts to one arm.

"Nick, wait!"

He grabbed the knob before he could think about it and pushed the door open.

Phoenix thought he had prepared himself for what was on the other side: Mia, his mentor, his _Chief_ , lying in a hospital bed, huge ugly stitch-marks running the length of her skull, hooked up to drips and drains.

He had not expected to walk in on her in the middle of pulling a T-shirt off.

He reversed immediately, closing the door as softly as possible, but the damage was done. The image was burned forever into his retinas: Mia sitting up in bed, her face obscured by the grey shirt she was taking off, her pale creamy boobs – bigger than he'd ever imagined – exposed, the blue hospital blanket pooling just a little too low around her hips. Phoenix stood with one hand still on the doorknob, staring into space. All his anxiety and self-recrimination had evaporated, leaving only one thought in his mind.

 _I just saw my boss naked._

There was a tug on his sleeve and he almost leapt ten feet in the air.

"I _told_ you to wait," Maya admonished with a teasing smile.

"Haha, yeah," Phoenix managed, carding his free hand through his hair. Maya elbowed him gently and poked her head around the door.

"Sis, you decent? Nick's here!"

Maya entered the room, leaving the door open. Still, Phoenix waited a couple of seconds before he followed her.

Mia was in bed again, dressed in a white T-shirt with a cute desert island graphic on the front. Her blankets were pulled up around her waist. She looked weird with no hair, and the surgery scars were as ugly as Phoenix had imagined. But Maya was right, she was still the same old Mia.

"Phoenix!" Her face lit up, and a moment later she folded her arms in mock-annoyance. "Long time no see."

Phoenix let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. If Mia knew he'd barged in and caught an eyeful, she wasn't showing it. He stepped forward and offered her the bouquet. "Here. Something to make up for not visiting sooner."

Mia accepted the flowers, closing her eyes as she breathed in their fragrance. "They're beautiful," she murmured.

"Here, lemme take those for you, Sis," Maya piped up. Mia handed her the bouquet and she carefully arranged them in the vase on the bedside locker.

"I, uh…I got you these, too," Phoenix continued, handing over the other gifts.

"How cute -!" Mia tucked the panda into bed next to her. "And my favourite chocolates." She gazed down at the box for a few moments, then smiled at him. "Phoenix, you shouldn't have."

Phoenix smiled back, all the tension of the past couple of weeks finally slipping away. "Only the breast for you, Chief."


	2. ii Getting Ready

**ii…Getting Ready**

"Hurry, Nick!"

Panting slightly, Phoenix locked up his bike while Maya danced nervously from foot to foot. "Our burgers are getting cold!"

"Well, _you_ could've carried them," Phoenix huffed, adjusting his grip on the bag of greasy takeout. It was heavy enough that the handles had dug unpleasantly into his fingers on the ride back. He'd never known women who ate like the Chief and Maya. The few girls he'd dated in high school and college all stuck to salads and the occasional stolen French fry, at least in front of him. He couldn't imagine either of the Fey sisters eating salad that wasn't smothered in mayo and sandwiched between a beef patty and a bun.

"I _told_ you, I don't trust myself with all those delicious juicy burgers and those golden salty French fries," Maya replied, a look of rapture on her face. "I'd have eaten mine and half of yours on the way here!"

 _Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing._ Phoenix frowned at his tummy as he followed Maya inside the building. His own portion sizes had been creeping up, and he didn't have Mia's and Maya's metabolism. _Time to start going for weekend bike rides again._

Maya relieved him of the takeout as soon as they were inside the office and made a beeline for the kitchenette.

"Sis! Burgers!"

Unusually, the Chief didn't emerge from her office. Phoenix frowned. Mia knew as well as he did not to delay when Maya was alone in a room with takeout. Maybe she'd fallen. White's attack had left her with a weak leg, and while she got around okay with a crutch, accidents occasionally happened. Phoenix quickly crossed to Mia's office and went inside.

"Chief? You in here?"

He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see her lying in a crumpled heap behind her desk. And if Mia was on the floor in the kitchenette, Maya would've yelled for him by now. That just left the bathroom.

"Chief? Are you okay?"

No answer. He approached the small room with trepidation. As he got closer, he heard Mia's voice – low, mumbling. Phoenix quickened his pace, feeling some of his anxiety slip away on seeing the door slightly ajar. At least she wasn't locked in there. He reached the bathroom and nudged the door a little further open.

Mia was standing in front of the mirror, and Phoenix let out a sigh of relief. He felt a little silly – he and Maya hadn't been gone _that_ long, and Mia _was_ pretty steady most of the time…

"Mmm, I bet you work out…"

Phoenix frowned in puzzlement. _What –_

Mia wasn't just standing in front of the mirror. She was _posing_ in the mirror, leaning forward slightly to give her reflection a view straight down her cleavage.

"Oh, that's _so_ interesting," she cooed. "Tell me more." She shifted position slightly, setting her crutch a little further behind her. "That's _soooo_ interesting."

Phoenix managed to stifle a chuckle. He'd seen her use her legendary Powers of Distraction on witnesses before, but somehow he'd never imagined that she actually _practised_. Mia frowned at her reflection and undid another of her jacket buttons. She leaned forward again, pushing her breasts together with her upper arms. "Oh, you'll tell _me_ , won't you?"

She straightened, blew out a breath, and reached under her blouse.

 _All right, Wright, that's enough spying on your boss._ Phoenix cleared his throat noisily. Mia started and looked around.

"Phoenix!" She turned to face him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Well…uh…" Phoenix grinned and carded a hand through his hair. "…not very long?"

Mia smiled, then leaned forward slightly, cupping her cheek in one hand.

"Well?" she murmured breathily. "What do you think?"

Phoenix swallowed. She was angled just right to give him the best view of her ample cleavage, while shooting him a look that was downright _sultry._ He coughed nervously and looked away.

"That – that's good, Chief," he managed, blushing.

"And you didn't notice the wire?" Mia pressed. She hobbled closer, glancing down at her bosom. Phoenix backed up a step, uncomfortably reminded of the time he'd barged in on her in the hospital while she was changing clothes. He still wasn't sure if Mia knew he'd done that.

"Trust me, Chief, no red-blooded male's gonna notice anything you don't want him to," he chuckled nervously.

"Phoenix, it's important," Mia insisted. "I have to wear one or else I'll forget what the witness said. _Really_ look."

Phoenix took a deep breath and looked, his face on fire as he examined her cleav- _blouse! -_ for any tell-tale bumps.

"I, I think you're okay," he managed. "I don't see anything out of place."

Mia blew out a relieved sigh. "Good. It's time I flew solo again." She glanced at her crutch. "I just hope this stupid thing doesn't distract people."

Phoenix frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, sometimes I see guys looking at it," Mia replied with a shrug. "Then they look at me and…" She glanced away. "…it's a different look."

Phoenix frowned, feeling a little guilty. They'd never really talked about it, but he knew Mia was frustrated by all the things she couldn't do any more, all the ways White's attack had changed her life forever. Even he treated her differently – not ten minutes ago he'd pictured her collapsed and maybe hurt, all because he and Maya had stepped out of the office to go get food. He ought to say something comforting right now…but everything that came to mind seemed trite and unhelpful.

"Niiiiick! Siiiiiis!" Maya hollered from down the hall. "I guess you guys don't want any burgers! More for me!"

Mia immediately snapped out of her funk and hobbled for the bathroom door. "Maya! If you touch my burgers you are in serious trouble, young lady!"

Phoenix followed her to the kitchenette, smiling as he went. _Good old Maya._ She always knew just what to say.

He eyed Mia's crutch while they sat around the small table and the sisters bickered over fries and onion rings. He couldn't make the Chief's leg better, but maybe he could do something about the ugly hospital-issue walking aid she needed. A cane would look really good on her. Something elegant and classy; a stylish accessory, instead of something she needed because she was broken.

"Whatcha thinking?"

Phoenix looked at Maya, pretended not to notice her walking her hand over to his fries, and smiled. She'd want to help pick out a cane for Mia. And she'd know her sister's style and tastes better than he would.

"I'll tell you later," he replied, pushing the rest of his fries over to her.


	3. iii With Her Ex

**iii …With Her Ex**

Phoenix glared into the mirror at his coffee-drizzled reflection. He'd done his best to wash it out of his hair, but his suit was speckled with droplet-sized stains, and a big one had landed square on his tie. His collar had soaked up most of the run-off from his head and face. It looked like he hadn't bothered to wash his shirt – or maybe himself – in weeks. And cold water _(trust the men's room to be out of soap!)_ had done jack squat to get rid of the stain.

With a sigh, he rubbed at the crescent-shaped red mark on his forehead. _Could've been worse, I guess. At least the coffee wasn't scalding hot._ Still, what the hell was this new prosecutor's problem with him, anyway? Von Karma from last year, he could understand: he'd been responsible for her father's downfall. This Godot character wasn't anything to him.

"Nick?" Maya rapped on the door. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"It's a _men's_ room, Maya!" Phoenix called back. He gave his reflection a once-over and blew out a breath. He was as presentable as he was gonna get. At least the trial was over for today, and he could go home and change before they hit the streets again.

"Mister Godot is such a meanie!" Pearl huffed as he joined her and Maya in the corridor. "He's got no right to throw things at you, Mister Nick!" She pushed up her sleeve. "Someone should teach him a lesson."

"Don't worry about him, Pearls," Phoenix reassured her. "He can throw all the coffee he wants. We're still gonna win this case." He looked over at her cousin. "Right, Maya?"

"Huh?" Maya looked up at him. "Oh! Yeah!" She clenched her fists in determination. "That's right, Wright!"

Phoenix frowned slightly as Maya took Pearl's hand and moved ahead of him. She'd been doing that ever since Godot had taken his place behind the prosecutor's bench – clumsily trying to hide the fact that she was nervous and distracted. He didn't like that Maya was afraid of this guy. Not one bit. Once they were done with the afternoon's investigation, he'd pull her aside and ask her what was bothering her.

They rounded the corner and stopped short.

The Chief was standing in the hallway. So was Prosecutor Godot. They were staring at each other in a way that made the hairs on Phoenix's neck stand to attention. He sensed Maya and Pearl freeze in place beside him.

 _This is bad._

"Pearly, how about we go get some ice-cream, huh?" Maya murmured quietly. She led her young cousin swiftly past the silent pair before Pearl could answer. For a moment, Phoenix was tempted to follow – the tension in the hallway was suffocating. And that was precisely why he _couldn't_ go. First Maya, acting strangely during the trial, and now…whatever _this_ was. If Godot had upset Mia, too…

He cleared his throat. "What's going on here?"

Godot turned and shot him a smirk that dripped venom.

"Ask _her._ "

He jerked his head at Mia, then stalked off. He almost bumped into her on the way, forcing her to shuffle backwards. Phoenix was tempted to catch him up and punch him. Instead he turned his attention to Mia.

"Are you okay, Chief?"

Mia blinked, looking at him as if only just noticing him. "What? Yeah." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned away and began digging in her purse. "You want a soda? I could use a soda." Phoenix watched as she limped over to the vending machine and fed coins into the slot. Her hands were shaking. "Grape, right?"

"Yeah," Phoenix answered. "Grape's fine." He followed her to the vending machine – no way would she be able to juggle two cans of soda and her cane – and smiled when she handed him his drink. She managed to smile back, but it was weak and faded too quickly for Phoenix's liking. He offered her his arm, but she waved him off and made her way to the nearby seating. He followed and sat next to her. She fumbled with her soda, finally popping it open, and took a long drink. Phoenix wasn't sure how to start the conversation, so he did likewise.

"I can't believe it…"

Phoenix almost didn't hear her. Mia reached out and traced her fingertip around his stained collar. She looked so sad.

"Wanna tell me what's going on, Chief?" he asked softly.

Mia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She gazed at the floor, both hands clasping her drink.

"Do you remember how we met?"

Phoenix managed to suppress a shudder. He'd done his best _not_ to remember that trial. It hadn't hit him until a few months afterwards how close he'd come to dying, like poor Doug Swallow, or that attorney Doll- _Hawthorne_ had poisoned. He'd been incredibly lucky just to survive her evil intentions, let alone gain a mentor as amazing as Mia.

And they'd never talked about it.

"Kinda hard to forget, Chief," he answered, more flippantly than he felt.

Mia didn't smile.

"And… you remember I proved that the necklace Hawthorne gave you was evidence of a crime?" she continued. "An incident where an attorney was poisoned in the courthouse cafeteria?"

Phoenix nodded. He couldn't remember the attorney's name, and he felt ashamed of that, suddenly.

"I remember," he murmured.

Mia sighed and sat back.

"Prosecutor Godot is that attorney."

Phoenix stared at her in shock. "Wait – Godot – I, I thought that guy died…?"

Mia was shaking her head. "No," she answered. "Hawthorne poisoned him, but…Diego was strong. They got him to hospital in time to save him. He just –" She closed her eyes, and to Phoenix's horror he realised she was fighting back tears. As much of a jerk as Godot was now, once upon a time Diego had meant a lot to her.

"It's okay, Chief," he said quickly. "You don't have to tell me if it's too painful."

"No," Mia gulped. "I should've told you a long time ago." She had another mouthful of soda before continuing. "He was alive but…in a coma. Doctors said he'd never wake up. I visited him in hospital as often as I could…"

Phoenix frowned. _A friend Mia visited in hospital regularly...could it be…?_

"Is Godot the person Maya channelled last year?" he asked. "When deKiller was holding her prisoner?"

Mia barked out a mirthless laugh. "Diego proved the doctors wrong. Woke right up like nothing had happened."

Phoenix pondered this for a few moments. If Maya had channelled Diego, that meant she knew what he looked like. That explained her weird behaviour today – she recognised Godot. An attorney, a friend of her sister's no less, who'd gone over to the enemy. And judging from the look on her face when he, Maya and Pearl had surprised her and Godot, Mia had had no idea her old friend was a prosecutor now until she saw him in the courthouse.

"I don't get it," he said. "Why would an attorney turn prosecutor?" He shifted so he could look at Mia properly. "And how come you didn't know about that? You visited him all the time – you two must've been close."

A wistful smile appeared on Mia's face, tinged with regret. "Close as two people can be."

 _Oh._ _ **Oh**_ _._ Phoenix fidgeted awkwardly. _But then how'd you lose track of him?_

 _Unless…_

He couldn't believe it. But it was the only explanation that made sense.

"You _dumped_ him?" he asked in shock. Mia bit her lip and looked away, and Phoenix didn't need the magatama to tell him he was right on the money. "Jeez, Chief, the guy wakes up from a coma and you –"

Mia grabbed her cane and levered herself onto her feet.

"Are you the same person you were five years ago?!" she snapped. She shuffled to stand in front of him. "Neither am I! I told him, when he was well enough – as soon as I thought he could handle it – that I'd changed. And for the record, _he_ sent _me_ away. I wanted to stay friends. I wanted to help him. So don't look at me like I'm a heartless bitch."

 _…Whoa. Okay. Lot of stuff you kept me in the dark about, Chief. Would've appreciated a little warning before I jammed both feet in my mouth._ Phoenix realised he was leaning back into the seat. He sat up again, slowly. Mia was looking away, chewing her lip and scowling. But at least she hadn't stormed off.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

Mia heaved a sigh.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Phoenix," she said wearily. She sat next to him again. "It's bad enough Diego's dragging you into this without me doing it too." She trailed a finger down his suit, pressing lightly on each stain. "I can't believe he's throwing coffee at you. I can't believe the Judge would allow this."

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"All right, I _can_ believe the Judge would allow this," Mia admitted with a wry smile. "But that doesn't make it right. First that little brat last year with the thing –"

"Franziska von Karma, Chief," Phoenix reminded her gently.

"Yeah, and now this." Mia fumed silently for a few moments. "I'm gonna talk to the Chief Prosecutor. Or the Bar Association. _Somebody._ "

"It's okay, Chief," Phoenix interrupted. He appreciated the sentiment, but he didn't want Mia getting worked up again. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me. Besides…maybe I deserve a few cups of coffee to the face."

Mia frowned at him and he looked away, rolling his soda can between his hands.

"I mean, I get why I'm not his favourite person," Phoenix continued. "I did hide evidence. I didn't _know_ I was, but I should've known something was off." He looked up, smiling ruefully at his younger self, head filled with romantic ideas like love at first sight. "You said it yourself, right? It's surprising that a woman like – like _her_ would be interested in a guy like me."

"Hey." Mia squeezed his knee, and he turned to face her. She smiled. "You're a good man, Phoenix Wright. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Phoenix smiled back. "Thanks, Chief. That means a lot."

Mia patted his leg, then awkwardly got to her feet. "Come on, let's go find Maya and Pearl. I think I owe all of you a lot more than a soda."


	4. iv On A Date

**iv. …On A Date**

Phoenix sighed as he relieved himself. He only got so many bathroom breaks – he had to be at the piano for as long as possible to attract poker players – and combined with his persona of a functioning alcoholic, it was murder on his bladder. It didn't help that grape juice was almost as habit-forming as wine, and that he'd started swilling the stuff even when Kristoph wasn't around to watch. He was surprised he didn't pee grape juice at this point.

After washing up, he examined his reflection in the mirror and practised his slightly glassy, wine-soaked stare. That was starting to come naturally, too. He blew out a breath and tugged off his beanie, raking his dishevelled spikes back into some semblance of their former selves. Phoenix the drunken piano player sagged into Phoenix the disbarred lawyer who was starting to wonder if he'd ever get his old life back.

He rested his forehead against the mirror, his breath fogging up the glass. He missed the office, the old gang – just talking to them now involved phone booths and secret drops and emails in code. The cloak and dagger stuff was exhausting, but it was the only way to keep his friends safe. Especially Mia. She'd bullied him into letting her help with his investigation, and as a result she'd developed a professional relationship with Kristoph. It would be natural for her to reach out to the only other attorney who'd spoken in Phoenix's defence at his disbarment hearing, and they'd agreed that she would behave as though Phoenix had severed all contact with her. She'd even asked him to keep her in the dark about his life as much as possible. Her short-term memory had been permanently affected by Redd White's attack, and the fewer details she had to remember, the better. She felt bad enough about not being much use at his hearing – she didn't want to jeopardise his investigation, too.

The downside was that most of the time, he felt very alone. In fact, if he didn't have Trucy, Phoenix was pretty sure he'd have given in by now. At the beginning he'd been sure that it wouldn't take more than a few months to ferret out the truth of where that bogus diary page had come from. Instead, here he was almost two years later, and the only thing he was sure of was that Kristoph was both involved somehow and an incredibly dangerous man. Every day the case got colder, memories got fuzzier, and Kristoph got more time to cover his tracks.

 _Buck up, Wright. A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets._ He put his beanie back on, pulling it down over his spikes. _Or in this case, wears a mask for as long as it takes._ Satisfied that _his_ mask was in place once more, he left the employee restroom.

And walked straight into a disaster.

At the table nearest the restroom, Mia froze mid-laugh and stared at him in shock. Kristoph sat beside her, all wide-eyed innocence behind his glass of wine. Phoenix's stomach dropped. Of course Kristoph would pull a stunt like this, just to see what he'd do. Just to make sure he and Mia really were estranged.

 _Breathe. You haven't told Kristoph why you don't talk to Mia any more. There are no wrong answers here._

Mia took the initiative, folding her arms with a frown. "So _this_ is where you've been hiding."

He thrust his hands into his hoodie pocket and looked away. A certain amount of shame would make sense, given what had happened.

"You can't call me?" she continued. "I have to find out how you're doing second hand?"

Her words reminded him of the day she'd tracked him to his new address, shortly after his disbarment, and the memory supplied him with a rebuttal.

"I don't answer to you anymore," he shrugged. "Maybe you forgot."

Mia frowned, and Phoenix hoped it was an act and that she wasn't really needled by the jab at her disability. He was pretty sure he knew where she was going next – he just needed to figure out how to react.

"That doesn't mean I stopped caring about you," she answered, just as Phoenix had predicted. It was on him to give Kristoph a reason why they weren't on speaking terms. It had to be believable, and it had to be something that would stop Mia from reaching out to him again. "If I'd known you were _here_ -" Mia cast a pointed look at Kristoph, " – I'd have come by months ago."

It came to him suddenly, equal parts brilliant and horrible.

"Hey, don't glare at him." He shot her the lazy, bitter smirk he'd been using around Kristoph any time the issue of his disbarment came up. "He probably told you a thousand times and it just slipped your mind."

He got more than a frown this time. Mia sat up straighter, unfolding her arms and placing her hands on the table the way she rested them on the bench in court.

"If you've got something to say to me, then say it."

Phoenix ducked his head, letting his smirk broaden, and summoned up as much callousness as he could.

"Maybe if you'd been able to remember anything about my last case, I'd still have my badge." He looked up at her and managed not to cringe at the genuine hurt on her face. _I'm sorry, Chief. But I've gotta drive this home._ "I carried that firm for three years, and when I needed you, you let me down. So forgive me if I never want to see you again."

Mia stared at him for a moment longer, then began to gather her belongings.

"Wright – Mia –" Kristoph laid a hand on her arm, all fake concern. " – surely we can –"

"Gavin, unless you're about to call me a cab, I don't want to hear it," Mia snapped. "I can't believe you sprung this on me." She dug through her purse and tossed a few bills on the table. "Thanks for the _drink_." Shaking her head, she levered herself onto her feet with her cane. "The men in my life, I swear."

Phoenix felt himself relax slightly as she began to hobble towards the exit. Kristoph half-rose from his seat, unsure whether to follow her – or at least, pretending he was unsure whether to follow her – then opted to stay where he was. He shot Phoenix an apologetic look.

"Wright, I didn't mean to cause trouble," he murmured. "I just thought it was about time you two patched things up, that's all."

 _Sure you did, you snake in the grass._ Before Phoenix could answer, the restaurant door opened and Trucy made a beeline for him.

"Daddy!" She threw her arms around his waist and beamed up at him. "I'm ready to go to work!"

" _Work?_ "

Phoenix looked up. Mia had paused right before the door and had turned towards him. She glanced at Trucy, then back at him.

"I'm glad you're not around Pearl anymore," she snarled. A moment later the door rattled shut behind her.

Phoenix closed his eyes briefly. He knew Mia didn't mean it any more than he blamed her for the loss of his badge, but it still stung. Especially since a kid Trucy's age shouldn't be hanging out in shady restaurants, helping her "Daddy" win poker games.

Kristoph shot him a sympathetic look.

"Once again, Wright, I'm so sorry for this debacle," he said, all remorse and concern. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

Phoenix put a protective arm around Trucy.

"I think you've done enough already, Gavin," he shot back. He shepherded Trucy over to the piano and sat her down next to him, seething quietly as he began to peck out a melody. _Fuck you for making me do that._ At least now Mia had a reason to be good and mad at Phoenix, which would hopefully dissuade Kristoph from trying to put the two of them together again. He just hoped Mia wasn't _too_ mad.

After a few minutes he heard Kristoph quietly ask the waitress for the bill, and after a few minutes more he was gone.

"It'll be okay, Daddy," Trucy murmured.

Phoenix smiled down at her and gave her a kiss. She was a terrific kid.

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line," he replied, lighter than he felt. It wasn't right for her to have to live a lie along with him, and yet he couldn't bring himself to look for her relatives or put her in foster care. "It won't always be this way, okay? We just have to hold on a bit longer."

Trucy smiled and nestled in against him. "I know."

Phoenix tapped her playfully on her top hat, then turned back to the piano, his mood sobering once more.

 _The question is, how much longer?_


	5. v In A Clinch

**v. …In A Clinch**

Phoenix whistled to himself as he stowed his bike away. Another win for Fey, Wright and Company. Well, another win for Wright, sans the Company, if he wanted to feel smug. He couldn't wait to tell Mia.

The large, open-plan office where Apollo and Athena worked and where Trucy ran the Wright Talent Agency was deserted. It was almost lunchtime – maybe they'd gone to get something to eat. Phoenix hoped Mia was still there. It would be nice to catch up with her, one on one.

Business had picked up in a way Phoenix had never imagined, even back when he'd been a rising star in the legal world. Ending the Dark Age of the Law had put them firmly on the map. No more cooling their heels for weeks between cases – every day someone called or walked in looking for representation for a friend or relative. After school Trucy was there too, handling the Talent Agency. Even their new, larger premises felt like a zoo at times. Phoenix was grateful to be partner in such a successful law firm, especially after losing everything he'd worked for, and to be mentoring two incredibly talented young attorneys. But sometimes he missed the old days, when it was just him and Mia and Charley.

 _Guess I'll just have to settle for a quiet lunch for two._ Running through food options in his head, he strolled up the hallway to her office.

And opened the door on Mia and Apollo in each other's arms.

His brain was yelling _Reverse! Reverse!_ but his body stayed rooted to the spot, paralysed by the tableau – Mia standing by her desk while Apollo sat in the client's chair, both of them with their arms wrapped around each other, and Apollo with his face practically in Mia's cleavage. He couldn't believe it.

Abruptly Mia scowled at him and impatiently waved him away. Phoenix quietly closed the door and walked down the hallway, past the open-plan office and back out onto the sidewalk.

He picked up a coffee to go from a nearby convenience store and headed to People Park on autopilot, trying to digest what he had seen. The Chief and _Apollo_. He had a hard time picturing Mia dating _anyone_ , even Armando – and that had really happened. But _Apollo?_ A kid lawyer in her own firm? That was – like dating her stepson. Like him dating Athena.

He paced anxiously along the walking track that ran the perimeter of the park, ignoring the impatient joggers scowling as they dodged around him. There had to be another explanation for what he'd seen. Mia wouldn't –

But she hadn't smiled her serene, "can you believe we're in the middle of this craziness again" Mia smile when he'd opened the door. She hadn't pushed Apollo away or stammered out an explanation, or even looked horrified that he'd caught them together. She'd scowled and gestured for him to get out. Annoyed by the interruption. As if to say "Objection overruled – this is happening, get used to it."

 _I'm not okay with this._ Phoenix grimly finished his lukewarm coffee, tossing the cup in a nearby trashcan. _I'll never be okay with this._

He strode back to the office, growing more annoyed with every step. Mia could do what she wanted with their subordinates on company time and on company property, but she couldn't make him like it. They were partners in the firm now, equals, and he was damn well going to let her know just how he felt.

There were voices in the open plan office when he entered the building. Athena was back from Eldoon's and Trucy was home from school, the two of them gossiping between mouthfuls of noodles. Apollo was at his desk again, smiling over at the two girls.

 _Why not? Kid's got a lot to smile about._ Grimly, Phoenix marched up the hall to Mia's office and rapped on the door.

"Ah, there you are."

He spun around at the sound of Mia's voice and saw her standing in the doorway of _his_ office.

"Could I have a word, please?"

She was smiling faintly, but there was a hint of steel in her tone. Phoenix stared at her as she gestured for him to go through the doorway behind her. Mia was perfectly composed – no blushing or stammering or fidgeting. No _shame._ For a second Phoenix was tempted to tell her, as loudly as possible, that no he was not going to discuss this behind closed doors. The impulse vanished under Mia's calm, no-nonsense gaze, and instead he stalked past her and sat at his desk.

Mia shut the door, hobbled over to the client chair, and lowered herself into it.

"I know you saw me with Apollo," she began. "And I'd rather you didn't tell the girls."

Phoenix barked out a laugh. "Hey, sure thing, Chief," he drawled. "It's none of _their_ business who you do in your office, right?"

Mia folded her arms and frowned at him. He didn't care. She could be as mad as she wanted, he wasn't gonna keep her secret –

"Phoenix, he was _crying._ "

The words took all the self-righteous fury out of him.

"…C-crying?"

Mia nodded icily. "He was having one of those, 'We won but my best friend is still dead', days. Athena told me there was something wrong, so I called him in for a talk, and…"

Phoenix slowly lowered his head into his hands. The pieces all fit now. Mia and Apollo weren't in a passionate clinch: she was trying to comfort him. She'd waved him away so Apollo would have privacy. His face burned with shame. Why hadn't he thought of that? Why had he assumed the worst, especially of Mia?

He looked up again, remembering the one piece of evidence that didn't go with Mia's explanation.

"But… his face was practically…" He cupped his hands in front of his own chest.

Mia smiled at him. "Apollo can't help being short."

Phoenix groaned and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.

"Chief, I am so sorry," he mumbled. He shook his head. "I don't know what got into me."

"Well, I'll forgive you," Mia replied, a teasing note in her voice. "On one condition." She grew serious. "Don't tell anyone you saw us – not even Apollo. It's bad enough that Athena can sense when he's not okay."

Phoenix nodded, understanding where she was going with this. "He doesn't need the whole world to know he was crying in your boo…blouse." He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Least of all me."

Mia nodded. "So. Are we good?"

Phoenix looked at her. She was smiling, and he smiled back sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry for being a jerk."

"That's all right," Mia replied. She began to get to her feet. "You can make it up to me by taking me to lunch and telling me how well you did in court today."

Phoenix stood up and moved around the desk. He offered her his arm and Mia took it.

"And then you can help me pick out a new boo blouse."


End file.
